Love At First Sight
by queenelsa121
Summary: The thoughts of Sarah Jacobs of Jack Kelly during the events of the strike. For circulation 2 of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition.


**Author's Note**

 **Colors used:**

 **Violet: Emotion used, Romantic**

 **Indigo: Emotion used, Shock**

 **Orange: Emotion used, Disappointment**

 **Red: Emotion used, anger**

 **Word Count: 2436**

Is it really? Do I really feel this way? For a girl my age I shouldn't be around newsies but my brothers are one, well temporarily. It all started when David invited him to dinner when I looked up at him I felt that connection inside of me. When I gazed eyes at him I could feel that spark. I thought this would never happen. I thought this could only happen in fairy tales. But I guess love at first sight really does exist.

I long to see him again. I wish to have a longer time with him. Out of the midst of the harsh and busy streets he is the light of my life. I met boys who would just mindlessly flirt with women but I know he's not one of them. Every night I wish for fate to bring us together again and I guess fate has heard me. As I wake up I see Jack outside my window. This is the perfect time to bring us together. This is the perfect time to make it work.

We both gazed up at the sky as the sun starts to rise. The silence was so awkward so I decided to break it.

"Papa's so proud of you and David. You should hear him talking about Jack Kelly. The strike leader. Who occasionally takes his meals with us. "

"Well this is one strike leader who's gonna be very happy when it's all over. I can get outta here and go to Santa Fe.I mean there's nothin' for me to stay for, is there?" I looked up at him. As the sun rises and the sky starts to turn into a mix of orange and indigo. He's planning to leave? I almost felt like I got my hopes up. How can he say that? I know a life of a newsie isn't easy. But I know there's a bunch of kids that look up to him as a leader and maybe as a father since he's always looking out for them and making sure they're safe. Les wouldn't stop talking about Jack. He's basically like his hero.

"You know you should see Santa Fe. Everything's different there. It's all bigger. You know, the desert and the sky and the sun." I started smiling to myself and turned around to face him. "It's the same sun as here."

"Yeah just looks different." I feel like in those moments where a prince and a princess meets in a meadow and they just dance around and in that moment they know they're meant to be. I want this moment to last but sadly time has to be a demon and take the moments we cherish most. "I should… Get ready for work." I cheerily said.

"Sarah, I'm just not used to havin' whether I stay or whether I go matter to anybody. I'm not sayin' it should matter to you. I'm just sayin'... But does it matter?" I didn't know what to say. I can see he's so conflicted with himself. I know this is question he's gonna have to find the answer to himself. But I know if he leaves it'll matter to me. He's the one person that I truly look up to and love. I'm not sure if knows how I feel about him but I know when the time comes we'll both find out together how much we feel about each other and we'll share a magical moment.

The big day came and it was time for the Newsie Rally. I just stayed silent and just continually gazed at Jack as he got all the newsies on his side even the tough Spot Conlon. I felt that spark again when he sang to me. When he left it felt like my heart was gonna fly out of me. I wanted to go up there and just kiss him. I know now seems the perfect time to do it. But just as I was about to get up a whistle was blown and suddenly the bulls came charging in arresting the newsies and in the chaos Jack and David grabbed me and Les and got us safely out before we could get captured.

I didn't want to leave Jack and my brother to fend for themselves. There's way too many of them and they stand no chance. I don't want them to get hurt. As soon as we got back home I stayed silent and stared out at the night sky and felt the wind blow on my face. David and Les came back home late. I was relieved to see David alright. But I wondered what happened to Jack.

I walked over to him and gave David a hug. I broke into tears when I saw him. I was so scared for him. "It's fine. I'm alright. I'm alright." he said as he patted my back. "I thought you were taken away." I said covering my eyes to hide my tears. "No they can't get me. I'm too smart for them." he said.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. "He's in the refuge." I couldn't say anything. My greatest fear came true. "We have to get him. We have to get him out of there." I was grabbing my coat and was ready to break Jack out. "You don't understand that's what I tried to do. I followed Jack to Pulitzer's mansion and I broke him out but as soon as we started running he just told me to leave him. He seemed so desperate on me leaving him. I don't understand. What's going on?"

I couldn't sleep that night. I just kept staring at the spot I found him that morning we saw each other again. I just hope he's alright. I need him. I need him to be alright. I don't want fate to play it's mean games with us where they twist our love like in Romeo and Juliet.

But I'm afraid fate has to play their games because that next morning David gave me terrible news about Jack. As soon as David shut the window on us when I tried to read Bryan Denton;s article I went over to him to find out what's going on. "David what's going on? What happened? Tell me. Did something happen to Jack?"

"Yeah something did happen. You can just forget about Jack because he's not the person you thought he is. He betrayed us and turned into a scab. He lied to us and now he sold us out just so he can get away from New York! Just forget about him." David started to climb up to the roof and in that moment. I could feel nothing but sadness.

How could this happen? If I just told him how I felt about him then maybe I could've prevented this from happening. I was sewing a dress with indigo lace trimmings. I could think of nothing but my lost love. I thought he was the one. Tears started to form and blur my vision. I couldn't see what I was doing and I couldn't concentrate as I kept wiping back tears.

I tried to forget about him but that's so hard when I still have these feelings for him. I started thinking about him. I know him. I know he has a big heart. I started thinking about what Jack did. I know he wouldn't just selfishly turn his backs on the newsies. David said he followed Jack to Pulitzer's mansion. Maybe Pulitzer did something to him to make Jack become a scab. I just know there's a reason behind to what he's doing.

It was fate and a really bad incident that brought Jack back to our side once again. I was headed back home with Les. I was carrying some clean, white linens until a two guys on the street stopped me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who they are but I know they're here to do harm and I'm the victim.

"How's your little brother, tootsie? Where's the little Davey?" The one standing right in front of me knocked my basket away. I tried to escape but the one behind me pushed me back to his friend. I was suddenly being pushed back by him and out of the corner I could see Les trying to fight one of them off. I begged for them to leave him alone. He's only a little kid how can anyone beat a innocent, little kid.

When Les was pushed into a pile of large metal cans I've had it. My neck was being showered with kisses from the man in front of me. I had the strength to get his arms away from me. "You stupid ape." With all my courage and strength I punched him in the face not doing any serious damage but only making him more mad as I saw the blood form on the corner of his lip. I tried to run but my efforts were futile he grabbed me again facing me to the man that beat my brother. There was no one. I was starting to lose hope.

But then David came running over to Les. He is not the person I was hoping for. I knew the men that came up to me must be finding David. I can't let him get hurt because of me. "Run Davey!" I yelled while struggling to get out these clutches. "Oh yeah, run, Davey. We got the best part of your family right here." David's face started to become red and with all his rage he charged the one in front of him. I was dropped on the ground as I saw my brother being beat up.

I begged and yelled at them to leave him alone. I didn't want them to get to Les right after they were done with David. If I can't protect David then I can prevent Les from sharing David's fate. All seemed lost until I noticed someone was coming to the alley we were in. Someone heard m cries and pleas. And that someone was Jack Kelly. He came charging in beating both of those men up.

He lifted me up and I was so glad to be in his embrace. I was also glad to see that David was alright. No bruises or anything but the bad thing is that those men were with Pulitzer. They were gonna rat him out.

"What you couldn't stay away?"

"I guess I can't be something I ain't."

"What a scab?"

"No smart."

I knew Jack wouldn't leave us. I knew deep down inside of him that flame is still burning inside of him. As soon as everything calmed down I wanted to know the truth. "Jack why did you leave?"

"It was Pulitzer he threatened that if I didn't take his deal he would throw all the newsies in the refuge. I couldn't let that happened so I took the deal and you can guess what happened after." I was right. There was a reason why he betrayed us and this was the reason. "You became a scab all just to protect the newsies. I knew you were good I can see the good inside of you that's why it was hard for me to believe that you betrayed us because I kept believing in you.

I finally showed Jack and David the article. And now I know there's another way to win the strike. You see the strike was just about the newsies first and it wasn't proven to be that successful but we thought that if we could reach out to the whole community and spread the word about the strike to all child workers then we can finally turn the tables and end this once and for all. So we snuck into The World's basement where Jack showed us the old printing press we can use to create the strike banners.

We stayed up till the morning so we could pass them around to every child worker but when we met back by the Horace Greeley Statue no one showed up. Jack was beginning to lose hope but I refused to give this up. I just kept being optimistic and hoped that people would come.

After it appears some time hope was lost a crowd of children started to appear in bunches. Singing the world will know. We did it! It actually worked! We're gonna win for sure! Jack and David went into the office and when they came out they came back with the greatest of all news. "We beat em!" The crowd started to cheer. I was just so happy! There was even more good in the world when I saw the warden of the refuge being carted away in a police cart. It turns out the refuge has been shut down and Teddy Roosevelt is the reason for it. But I felt sad as I saw Jack riding off in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. I bet h's going to Santa Fe. But this time I'm ok with it. He went through a lot. He deserves it.

All went back to normal and as soon as I was headed home the crowds started to cheer again. I was stunned to see the sight before me. Jack's back. I don't get it. Why is coming back? But I didn't care he's back and I'm ready to express how I truly feel for him. I pushed through the crowd and all of a sudden I was in his embrace sharing my first kiss with him. What would've made it more beautiful if it was during a sunset turning the sky all shades of warm colors with a tint of violet. All of the newsies cheered and now I know this is it. There was no need to tell him because he shares the same feelings I had for him. We both realized we were in love with each other. Maybe fate wasn't twisting our love. Maybe fate was trying to help us in bringing us together. Love and love at first sight is real no matter what people say. I want my life with Jack to last forever. And I know our forever starts now.

 ***This was for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. Even though this was a challenge I found a little hard I still kept on trying and never gave up. Hope you enjoy the story :)**


End file.
